A user space may contain many different types of small power consuming devices and means for controlling those devices. The most common power consuming devices is lighting. Lighting is usually controlled through the use of a wall light switch or dimmer.
Alternately, a user space may contain small space heaters or window mounted air conditioners. Space heaters or window mounted air conditioners are typically plugged into wall outlets and controlled via a switch mounted on an exterior surface of the heater or air conditioner.
Other power consuming devices may include ceiling fans, coffee makers or water coolers. In each case, these devices are usually powered through wall outlets and integral ON/OFF switches.
Timers that plug into wall outlets are often used for controlling such power consuming devices in user spaces. Since such timers are plugged into wall outlets, they are limited to controlling only those devices that can, in turn, be plugged into the timer.
While timers are effective, they require constant maintenance. Often the time keeping mechanism in such devices is relatively inaccurate and typically gains or loses time after a short period of operation. Even where the devices are accurate, the time indicator on such devices makes it difficult to accurately determine activation and deactivation times.
Alternatively, where a timer is used to control a lamp or other lighting device, the change of seasons requires that an activation time be frequency adjusted. During the fall, the activation time must be frequently advanced and in the spring retarded. Accordingly, a need exists for a better means of controlling power consuming devices in user spaces.